


Cultivating the Palate: A Marian's 11 Story

by angstbot



Series: Marian's Eleven [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Regina likes Emma in that chef's outfit.





	Cultivating the Palate: A Marian's 11 Story

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was "I think I forgot how to breathe.”
> 
> one scene from the future M13 and one that's probably a deleted scene.

“Emma, can you come help me with my necklace?”

“Yeah sur-” She felt the word trail off in her mouth as she stepped into the room. Regina was wearing a deep blue dress that left her shoulders bare and hugged her hips before flaring out in an elegant skirt, and she was so beautiful that everything seemed to stop.

“Emma?” Regina half-turned to look at her, and with her hair pinned up, the curve of her neck down to her collarbone was the most graceful thing Emma had ever seen.

“Sorry,” Emma murmured, shaking herself a little and crossing the room to take the necklace from her. “I think I forgot how to breathe when I saw you.”

Regina raised a skeptical eyebrow, but the corner of her mouth quirked up and Emma knew she was pleased by the compliment.

She told herself to focus, and she undid the clasp of the necklace and draped it around Regina’s neck well enough, but when her knuckles grazed soft skin as she finished fastening it she felt an overwhelming need to tip her head forward and press kisses up the back of her neck to her hairline.

“Mm,” Regina hummed. “Hello, my love.”

Emma knew her “Hiii” was a bit squeaky, but she was enjoying herself too much to care as she kissed back down and along Regina’s bare shoulder, leaning fully over it intermittently to nuzzle at her collarbone.

Regina’s hand reached around and slid under her ponytail to cup the back of her neck, even as she murmured, “We don’t have time.”

Emma was disgruntled, but knew she was right.

“It’s a shame,” Regina said, stepping out of her arms so that she could turn and tuck her fingertips into her placket, tugging slightly. “Because this outfit is delicious and I’d love to play. Naughty chef teaches wealthy socialite the pleasures of the mouth, maybe?”

“God, Regina,” Emma groaned. “You can’t get me turned on before we have to run a job!”

“Sorry,” she said, though Emma knew she wasn’t even a little. “But later.”

“Definitely later.”

Regina pulled her in for a deep, hungry kiss that made her throb and very seriously consider cancelling the entire plan. Just as she was about to start hunting for the dress’s zipper, Regina pulled back and stroked a thumb over her lips. “Hm, this lipstick really is kissable.” She held the finger up to show her. “All clean.”

“That’s good. I probably shouldn’t be wearing it in the kitchen.”

“But later, when you dress up for the big finish, put some on for me?”

“Sure, but why?”

“So I can mess it up.”

**

_Days Later_

“Excuse me, Ms. Mills? We’re ready for you in the tasting room.”

“The wha-?” Regina, who had followed her traditional day off after a heist bath with a book, looked up, confused. Then her expression slid into a smile as she caught sight of Emma in the chef’s coat. “You did keep it.”

“Yes ma’am. And now if you’re ready I can take you for the tasting.”

Regina smoothed out her face into a haughty expression as she slipped into playing along. “Very well. If you’ll just give me a moment to get dressed.”

“Oh no, ma’am. You’re perfectly dressed. It’s a pampering experience after all.”

“Alright,” Regina said, standing up and straightening her bathrobe with a crisp movement more suitable to the ballgown she’d been wearing when she’d had this idea in the first place than the fluffy slippers she slid her feet into in the next moment. “Lead on.”

She followed Emma downstairs, and as they entered the dining room, she asked “And what will I be tasting?”

“Some delicacies specifically chosen for your palate,” Emma assured her. “But first, of course, there will be some instruction.”

“Instruction?”

“Yes ma’am. From an expert in the pleasures of the mouth. We want you to enjoy your experience to the fullest.”

Regina’s eyes narrowed slightly, trying to figure out what she was suggesting, and Emma managed, just barely, not to smile at her confusion. “Very well. How do we begin?”

“You’ll sit here.” At Regina’s skeptical eyebrow toward the chaise longue she’d dragged in here earlier, she explained, “A comfortable seating position minimizes distractions to let you focus on the tasting. Which is also what this is for.” She held up a blindfold.

Regina, now seated, looked at her intently for a moment, deciding. Emma waited patiently. Eventually, the “Alright” came, and after she’d tied the blindfold on, she broke character to kiss Regina’s temple tenderly, silently thanking her for her trust.

She took a deep breath and launched in to the script she’d prepared. It felt awkward, but also a bit like running a job, which she knew how to do. “The first thing to know is that tasting is much more than the tongue.”

Regina’s “Mm” was noncommittal.

Emma was very careful not to touch her as she got into position, only making contact when she was ready, her nose brushing the side of Regina’s neck as she murmured, “Smell is essential to taste.” She breathed in deliberately as she nuzzled along. Regina did smell so damn good.

“I see,” Regina said, her body a bit tense with the unexpected touch. “Or,” she said, relaxing with a little chuckle as she realized what she’d said, “Don’t see.”

“Yes ma’am,” Emma said, smiling.

She nuzzled along Regina’s neck for long moments before pulling away again. She saw Regina’s body move just a bit forward involuntarily as if to follow her, but she was gone, moving where she needed to be for the next part of the game.

“Next we bring to bear one of the most sensitive parts of the body.” She heard Regina’s breath catch, then touched her lips to her fingertips. “The lips are underappreciated, but as the entryway to the mouth they are where tasting really begins.”

“It seems so,” Regina breathed, trying to sound casual but not quite succeeding.

Emma kissed along Regina’s fingertips, her knuckles, the palm of her hand, and up the inside of her wrist to the cuff of the bathrobe. Then she did the same on the other side, and it was both extravagantly worshipful and strangely chaste, because she never once opened her mouth to use teeth or tongue or put any part of Regina in it. Not yet.

Regina’s hand made an involuntary grabbing motion when Emma pulled away this time, but quickly gripped the arm of the chaise instead, pretending a calm she clearly didn’t feel.

“Those are the basics. Are you ready for more advanced tasting, ma’am?”

“Yes, please continue,” Regina said in an approximation of her most elegant manner.

“The teeth,” Emma said, nipping at the inside of Regina’s knee from where she knelt at her feet now, “are very often overlooked. But the sensation of firmness,” and here she dug in a bit to the strong muscle of Regina’s thigh, “or softness,” this with a light graze on her skin, “against the teeth is very important to the overall experience of tasting.”

“That makes sense, now that you mention it,” Regina said, quite breathy now as Emma’s teeth scraped in one spot and bit down in another and were barely there in the next moment. She moved up Regina’s thighs almost imperceptibly slowly, but inexorably, backing off only when they spread before her. It pained her to do it, and Regina quickly closed them again, but there was still more to explore before she got to that part of the tasting.

“Now,” Emma began, her voice cracking a little with her own desire. She cleared her throat. “Excuse me. It looks like I’ll need to adjust your clothing. If that’s alright?”

“Fine,” Regina said, and how was her raised eyebrow still so sexy under a blindfold?

Emma untied the bathrobe with the softest motions she could make, hoping to keep Regina guessing as long as possible. But when she actually pulled the robe open the cool air that made goosebumps rise on Regina’s skin gave her away. So she moved quickly, a breath away from a nipple when she said, “The next most important part is mouthfeel,” surprising herself with her matter of fact tone.

Then she was sucking it, loving the way it was both soft and firm, rolling it a little in her mouth between tongue and palate.

“I do like feeling your mouth,” Regina muttered, not bothering with the scene now. And really, it was probably time to just drop it.

Emma brought her hand up to roll the other nipple between her fingertips, and was startled to feel Regina’s hand grip her hair. Glancing up, she saw that she’d removed the blindfold and was looking down at her with so much lust in her eyes that she groaned around the nipple in her mouth.

Emma was only too happy to go with it, luxuriating in Regina’s breasts for long moments, sucking, biting, pinching, pulling, cupping, squeezing, nuzzling, kissing. It was so good, and Regina’s moans told her she agreed. So she was surprised to feel her hand pulling her away by the hair.

“I was promised a tasting,” Regina grumbled when she met her eyes.

“Yes ma’am,” she said, grinning up at her. She quickly moved down, kneeling on the floor and sliding her hands under Regina’s thighs to tug her closer. “Damn chair,” she mumbled.

“It was your idea.”

Emma shrugged, then leaned in to get her mouth where they both wanted it. Regina was quite slick already, but she re-memorized every curve and plane of her anyway, loving the softness and heat against her mouth. Slowly, the motion of her tongue got more focused, tightening to circles around Regina’s clit.

“More,” Regina urged, rolling her hips up to meet her mouth.

Emma gladly gave it to her, fluttering quick circles over her clit now, pulling a “Nnh, yes!” from her throat.

She stayed with her as the pleasure spiraled up, reading her responses, her tongue firmer, giving her little sucks now.

“Fuck, Emma, so good. Suck me. Just like that. Mnnnh- Yes- Yes-”

Her hips were bucking hard enough now that Emma needed to wrap her arms around her thighs to keep her close enough, and she loved having her like this, totally focused on pleasure, her body tensing as she reached for it, getting closer and closer as Emma just kept touching her exactly the way she needed.

Then she was coming with a long, deep moan.

Emma stroked her through it, wanting to wring every last drop of pleasure from her. She made a little disappointed sound when Regina pulled her away by the hair again, but the feeling lasted only long enough to see the desire in her eyes.

“I recall that I was supposed to do some tasting after I learned how?”

“Uh huh,” Emma said, suddenly aware of how turned on she was.

“Come sit on my face,” Regina commanded.

“Uh huh!” Emma said again, emphatically, quickly shucking out of her clothes.

“Put the coat back on.” As Emma started to re-button it, she added, “You can leave it open. Just wear it.”

Emma felt faintly ridiculous, but only for as long as it took to get herself astride Regina’s face where she’d slid down the chaise to lay on her back. Regina grabbed her thighs immediately and pulled her tight to her mouth, and she couldn’t think of anything else.

Regina was as demanding when she fucked as she was being fucked, zeroing in on Emma’s clit immediately, and Emma was quite ready enough for it after all their play. Regina’s tongue was firm one moment and fluttering the next, working her up fast, and she was immediately almost delirious with it.

Then the hands wrapped around her thighs moved to spread her pussy even more for Regina’s touch, and pleasure impossibly more electric slammed into her. All she could do was clutch at the back of the chaise and groan,

Regina was sucking her clit intently now, and with the extra exposure of being pulled taut she was racing toward an orgasm, her hips twitching despite her best intentions to stay still.

“Fuck, Regina!”

Regina’s “Mmhmm” was muffled, but vibrated delightfully against her clit, and in the next moment she was full of fingers moving fast and deep.

“Fuck- fuck- So good- Regina- Don’t stop- Yes- Yes-” She knew she was babbling now, but it felt too good to care.

Then she was coming hard, clutching the back of the chaise like her life depended on it.

Regina’s chuckle as she slid out from under her was dirty but not quite evil. “Yes, I do think I understand the pleasures of the mouth now, thank you.”


End file.
